In Another Life
by PHEELYFaN4LiFe
Summary: I'm rally bad at summaries...this is my first fanfic! Songfic 'In Another Life' by Ashlee Simpson. Phil finally tells Keely how he feels about her. But what happens when Phil finds out Keely has a bf? How will he cope? READ AN FIND OUT! Pheely story.
1. Chapter 1

**In Another Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…don't sue!**

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic! YAY! Hope ya'll like it…well here it is!**

**Chapter 1: They express their feelings**

Today was just another typical day for Keely Teslow and her best friend Phil Diffy. At least that's what they thought. Today was a totally different day for both of them. They had both been hiding a secret from each other since they met.

They were walking down the hall when all of a sudden Phil stopped Keely.

"Keely we need to talk." Phil said.

"About what?" Keely said clueless.

"Well…ever since I met you I thought that…I thought…that I loved you. And I never thought I would stay in this century this long to end up loving you even more. I love you Keely. You're the only I love and they only one I want to love." He let out a huge breath. He had finally told her.

Keely stood there in awe. When she could finally realize what he had just said to her she answered him.

"I don't know what to say other than I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I never thought you loved me back. So I never expressed my feelings to you." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

But little did Phil know Keely had another secret she'd ever told him. Even though she loved him she wasn't in any hurry to be his girlfriend. She has had a boyfriend for almost 3 months now. Now was the worst time to tell him but she had to tell him. She couldn't keep this from her best friend any longer.

"Phil…I have a boyfriend…I know I just told you I loved you but I didn't think you'd be here this long so I thought that having a boyfriend would keep you off my mind. I'm sorry." And with that Keely left Phil standing there with wide eyes.

The next day…

Phil sat in his room thinking who Keely's boyfriend could be. What if it was Owen? Wait Keely wouldn't be that stupid to go out with him? Would she? I have to find out who it is. He picked up the giggle and its monitor and said "Giggle ON! Search Keely Teslow 2005 boyfriend. NO WAY!" Phil almost screamed. "I can't believe he's her boyfriend!"

Phil picked up the phone and dialed Keely's number. After 2 rings Keely answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Keel! Its Phil. Listen I've thought about what you said earlier and I wanted to tell you that I'm ok with it. I'm happy form you."

"Really? Thanks. If you want to know who it is I'll tell you since you know. Do you want to know?" She asked.

"I guess." Phil smiled on the other end. Keely didn't know that Phil already knew.

"It's…well its…Owen." She stuttered thinking Phil would freak out.

"Cool. I'm happy for you." Phil lied.

"Oh! I just remembered Keel! My dad fixed the time machine! We're going back home!" Phil didn't realize what this information would do to Keely.

"Your going home? Now? No! You can't leave. What am I going to do with out my Philly-Willy?" Kelly burst in tears. Then hung up.

**Well that's the first chappie! Hoped ya'll liked it! Plz give me good reviews this is my first fanfic! Sorry its short.**

**PHEELYFaN4LiFe**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Another Life**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you liked my first chappie! Thanx for all the reviews**

Chapter 2: Thinking it over

Phil paced around his room thinking of what he could do to stay in the 21st century. He had made Keely cry. But did she love him? Or did she love Owen? God he couldn't think straight.

**Do you love me oh do you love me**

**I say so**

**Do you need me oh do you need me**

**God I hope**

**I get this feeling deep inside**

**That somewhere somehow you passed me by**

**I can't put my finger on it but**

**The more that I see you the more that I know**

(Keely POV)

"Oh my god! Phil's moving. I can't believe this! He's my best friend. Maybe I can talk his parents out of moving back to 2121. No that's where there home is. Damn it!" I thought.

I picked up the phone and called Owen we had to talk.

Within 10 minutes he was at my house. We sat on the couch and talked.

"Owen…" I started

"I don't know how to say this but…" I continued

"I…I LOVE Phil." I let out a breath and a long sigh.

Then to my surprise Owen being the dumb ass that he is he blurted out

"No you LOVE Owen."

"OMG! No! I LOVE Phil! Can't you see that? Don't you understand? IT'S OVER!" I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

(No one's POV)

Owen was sitting on the couch in awe. Trying to figure out what to do. Then said

"Does this mean its over?"

**Meanwhile at the Diffy house…**

Phil was packing when he heard the door bell.

"I'll get it!" He yelled

He walked over to the door opened it and was immediately kissed by a certain bubbly blonde he knew. When hey pulled away he saw it was Keely.

"Keel! What are you doing here?" He said

"I wanted to tell you that me and Owen broke up."

"What? No he can't do that to you Keel! You have to…"he was cut off by Keely.

"No Phil. I broke up with him…" Phil stood there staring at her.

"But why?"

"Because I found someone else in my life I love rather than him."

"And who's that?

"Duh Phil! Can't you see it? YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"Keely I…" Phil stared into space.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffie! Well I'm not really sure if it's much of a cliffie! Lol plz review!

Much Luv!

PHEELYFaN4LiFe


	3. Chapter 3

**In Another Life**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner I was really busy with school…I was also sick this week :( ….sooo I decided to update to make you ppl happy! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Phil Tells all and it leads to tragedy.**

**Phil P.O.V.**

"Keely…" I said. Come on Phil just say it! There's nothing to it she just told you she loved you! God Damn it! We're leaving for home! I'm so stupid I have to tell her!

"I love you too." There I said. I feel better now.

**Everywhere you go**

**Is everywhere I've been**

**You finish all my sentences before they begin**

**And I know that look in your eyes**

**It's like I've seen you before about a million times**

**In another life,**

**In Another life maybe**

**In Another life you must've been mine**

**Keely P.O.V.**

"I love you too." Phil said.

When I heard Phil say this to me I couldn't help but smile. He loved me!

"So what does this mean" I asked with a confused yet happy look on my face.

"I don't know. Wait how long have you felt this way about me?"

"Since I first met you. I may of seemed like talking to you was social suicide but I kept talking to you because I really liked you. How long have you like me?" God I hope he asks me to be his girlfriend. Please! Please! Please!

"Forever. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. You mean the world to me." When he finished I was so happy I started to cry but quickly blinked away the tears.

"Don't worry it won't." my voice was a little shaky

"Good. Keely you know that I'm leaving in a few days right?" Why'd he have to bring that up?

"I forgot. I know it's your home an all but is there anyway you can stay?"

"I want to stay but my dad said I have to go. I'm so sorry Keel. I'll visit you every chance I get."

(Sorry if it's a little weird but I couldn't of something else. Again srry)

By now I had tears rolling down me cheeks I couldn't help but cry.

**(Later that week)**

**(No one's P.O.V)**

Keely was still upset about Phil leaving. He had left just a few hours ago. She couldn't believe that his dad fixed the time machine. She was so lost in thought that she forgot she was still driving when she heard horns blaring and saw bright then everything went black.

Phil was sad also. But he knew that he had to see Keely again. Even though he had just left the 21st century he had to go back and see Keely. So he snuck onto the time machine and went back to the 21st century. When he got there he fueled up the time machine again so it wouldn't break down and ran to Keely's house. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. Their neighbor was outside watching him when they suddenly said

"You looking for Mrs. Teslow?"

"No I'm looking for Keely do you know where I might find her?"

"You don't know? Keely was in a car accident they're at the hospital."

"Thanks!" Phil ran as fast at he could to out of the neighborhood and found the nearest taxi and hopped in.

"Hospital please. And step on it!"

When he got there he asked where he could find Keely and she was in the Intensive Care Unit. He ran to her room and found her mom sitting next to her crying. He looked at Keely and saw her laying there with her eyes closed and a monitor ext to her beeping slowly. He went to the other side of Keely's bed and sat in the chair that was next to her and held her hand and spoke to her slowly.

"Hey Keel. It's Phil. I know you probably can't hear me right now but I had to come to you because I couldn't stand not being with you for even a couple of hours. I love you Keel. I want you to be ok please be ok. Please wake up Keel. I love you." Phil was crying by now and Keely's mother was still crying to. He leaned over to Keely and kissed her on her forehead and then whispered in her ear

"Please wake up I love you Keel."

All of a sudden he hear Keely mom saying

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" In a faint whisper.

Phil looked down at Keely her eyes started to flutter…

**A/N: Haha! Another cliffie! Yay! Hoped all of you liked the third chapter. Since it's the weekend now I will update tomorrow because I'm have free time! I want to see lots of reviews ppl! **

**XoXo**

**PHEELYFaN4LiFe**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Another Life**

**A/N: Haha! You all probably thought I wouldn't update but I proved u wrong! Again thanx 4 the reviews! Here's the 4th chappie! Yay! I didn't think I would get to the 4th chappie by now! Lol here it is!**

**Chapter 4: Is this a miracle or the power of love?**

Keely's eyes started to flutter Phil looked at her blankly she was waking up. He stared at her for what seemed forever and all of a sudden Keely's monitor started going out of control. It was beeping faster and faster every second until there was a long faint beep. Keely wasn't awake she was dead or Phil thought. He started to cry hard. The girl he loved had just died.

"No! Keel! You can't do this to me! Please don't die! I love Keely! I love you!"

His words were enough for a miracle Keely's monitor started beeping slowly again. And Phil was in awe. He couldn't believe this was happening. Keely had waken up because of him loving her. Now he knew there was hope. He stared at Keely for a long time. He took the time to notice how lucky he was to have her in his life and suddenly realized that Keely was the one he would spend the rest of his life with. He was so into the moment he barley heard his wizard go off. He took it out and it was his parents. He answered it and said

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Phil where are you?" His dad seemed very angry.

"I'm back in the 21st century. I had to see Keely. I couldn't stand not being with her."

"Phil I am furious with you! Not only did you sneak away with time machine with out our permission but you disrespected us. I want you to come home NOW!"

"I can't and I won't! Keely's in trouble I have to stay with her."

With that Phil hung up his wizard and never answered it the rest of the day. He sat with Keely talking with her and praying she would wake up soon. It had been almost a month now and he wasn't going to give up on hope. He was sleeping when he felt someone kiss the hand he was holding Keely's with. He woke up only to see that Keely was awake.

"Keel! Your awake how are you?"

"I'm ok. Why are you here I thought you were in the future." Keely looked around the room confused.

"I went back for a couple of hours and couldn't stand not being with you. I snuck onto the time machine and came to you only to find out that you were in a car accident. I was devastated. I came right away and I never gave up hope. I never left your side. And when you almost died I didn't know what to do I kept hoping and praying that you were going to be ok and then I realized that you were the only one I loved and cared about. I knew I wanted to be with you…" By now Phil and Keely were both crying.

"That's so sweet of you Phil. But why go through all this trouble for me?"

"Because…Because I love you Keel and I never want to lose you."

Phil bent down and kissed Keely on the forehead.

"Yay! I get to go home today!" Keely was so excited she was doing better and was now excited that she could go home. It had been 2 months since the accident.

"I know. And you're so excited about it." Phil never went home while Keely was in the hospital. And he was happy that she was ok. But he had something else on his mind.

(Later that day)

Phil and Keely were walking down the beach gazing at the sky when Phil stopped Keely.

"Keely. I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

"I love you."

"I love you too" Keely was confused.

"No Keel I really love you!" Phil got down on one knee and started talking again

"Keely from the first day I met you I thought you would never speak to me, but now I know that you're the one that I want to spend my life with. So Keely Teslow will you do me the honor in marrying me?" Phil took a box out of his jean pocket and opened it and a 24 carrot diamond ring flashed in the night

Keely stared at him in awe and the started to tell him her answer…

**A/N: Haha! LOL! I'm sorry I'm like in love with cliffie's or something. HaHa! Lol srry! Gimme lots of reviews and I'll update tomorrow!**

**XoXo**

**PHEELYFaN4LiFe**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Another Life**

**A/N: Hey every1! Srry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy…and now I'm bored cuz it winter break so I decided to update! Happy Holidays! Enjoy chapter five cuz I know this is short but it will be the last chapter cuz I'm getting a little bored with this story if you would like to take over this story for please email me saying you would like it. Email me 5: Keely's answer with a very surprised Phil all in one.**

**Keely's P.O.V**

"Yes! I'd love to marry you Phil!" Yes…I'm getting married to the only guy I love! He slipped the 24 carrot diamond ring on my little finger and it fit perfectly.

I looked deeply in to Phil's blue eyes (I'm not sure wut color they are so spare me.) and kissed him passionately. When we pulled apart I whispered in to his ear

"Phil Diffy I love with all my heart"

"I love you too."

We were so caught in the moment that we forgot we were on the beach at night and we weren't supposed to be or else it considered trespassing and we were interrupted by a light shining in our eyes. It was the police.

"RUN!" I yelled!

Me and Phil ran as fast as we could. We took some short cuts and ran into a lot of trees and garbage on our way home. And I not sure but I think we lost them through the car wash. I was relieved when it was over. We got back to my house only to see Phil's family standing in my living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diffy! What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to take Phil home in 2121." Mr. Diffy said and tears were starting to fill my eyes.

"Mom. Dad. I'm not going home. I know I belong in 2121 but I also belong here with Keely. I want to stay here with Keely. Because I love her. I really love her." I noticed that he had tears in his eyes so I pulled him into a hug and I tried to blink back the tears but I couldn't hold them in.

**You make me feel so  
You make me feel so  
Beautiful  
It doesn't matter  
No it never matters if we're out or home  
We can make hours into years  
Wherever you go you're always here  
It's like I've known you from before  
But I'm just so happy you walked through my door  
I'm breathing you in  
I'm breathing you out  
Do you love me oh do you love me  
Say you love me oh say you love me**

**And I know that look in your eyes  
It's like I've seen you before about a million times  
In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine**

Do you love me oh say you love me

"Phil. You're coming home whether you like it or not." Mr. Diffy said in a stern voice.

"Mr.Diffy please let Phil stay. I love him and he loves me. He proposed to me and I said yes. So please let him stay." I started to cry a little harder and looked at Phil for comfort. And he just hugged me a little tighter. I felt so protected that I didn't want to let go.

"Well…I guess we could let him stay. But the rest of us are going back to the future. You can visit anytime." Mrs.Diffy said getting in there before Mr.Diffy did.

I was so happy my tears so sadness were now tears of joy.

**A/N: There srry it wuz short but if you would like to take over this story for me please email me saying you would like to. Email me **


End file.
